Criminal
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Sly really wants Carmelita to know his feelings for her, but what if he saw HER confessing her love for HIM...by singing a certain song! Takes place after Sly 2: Band Of Thieves, and I don't own Sly Cooper! My 1st SlyxCarmelita one-shot!


**Criminal**

_***Sly's POV,***_

Why can't Carmelita just accept that I'm a thief? Why can't she accept that she has feelings for me? Why can't she just let me hold her, kiss her, love her? All these thoughts go through my mind as I lay in bed, tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep. But sleep's been getting a little bit of a problem for me latly, ever since I've jumped off that copter to get away from her, to leave that bottle back in her office, it was just all so...so...damn! I never really gotten the chance to really tell her those three damn, easy words: "I love you"; and yet I'm still to much of a coward to just tell her! I'm a strong guy, I'm tough, I can do almost anything! But the one and only thing that I can't do so far...is just tell Carm how I feel...my vixen.

I decided to just grow the balls to just confess, so gets up, put my blue shirt on, my cap, and grab my Cooper Cane, then I head out into the night sky,

**~Carmelita's Apartment~**

As I finally reach her apartment, I see her...taking out a CD..."Britney Spears?" I say to myself, "I didn't know she listens to her, wow."

I watch as she places the CD in her player, then sets in on "Kareoke", which gets me more intressted; I _never _knew that she could _sing_, either! I get a little more curious about what she could be up too, so climbs onto her balcony, opened up her bedroom window quietly, and stands near the door, pecking while she sighs and begins to sing when the music starts playing,

**_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_**

**_He is a loser, he's a Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum_**

**_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_**

**_He is a sucker, with a gun, gun, gun, gun_**

**_I know you told me I should stay away_**

**_I know you said "He's just a dog astray!"_**

**_He is a bad boy, with a taint heart_**

**_And even I know this aint smart_**

She has the most beautiful singing, don't know why she'll keep this a secret.

**_But mama, I'm in love with a criminal.._**

**_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

**_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

**_All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy.._**

My eyes widen, my mouth drops, and I smirk a little, knowing who she's singing about, me! Yes! She loves me back!

**_He is a villian of the devil's law_**

**_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_**

**_That man's a snitch, and unpredictable _**

**_He's got no conscions, he's got none, none, none, none_**

**_Oh Oh..All I know..Should let go, but no!_**

**_Cuz he is a bad boy_**

**_With a tainted heart,_**

**_And even I know this aint smart,_**

I knew that she didn't want to addmite it at first, but now she can. I love her, she must _really _love me back- what's the diffrence? Now that she's addmiting it to me, I should just as well stop her from singing this song; but...maybe I shouldn't, because she has the singing voice of a Goddess!

_**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal..**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's phsyical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright**_

_**All rason aside,**_

_**I just can't deny,**_

_**Love the guy..**_

She was just so beautiful even more when sining! Her, singing about her love about me, just makes me get this feeling that I should just storm over towards her and kiss her passionatley- but I won't, because I should just wait for her to stop and maybe see what happens next.

_**And he's got my name**_

_**Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm..**_

_**So I guess it's okay**_

_**He's with me**_

I smile geltey...it was true...I had her name tattooed on my arm once, but it got removed, it hurt!

**_And I hear people talk_**

**_Trying to make remarks, keep us apart_**

**_But I don't even hear_**

**_I don't care_**

So she _doesn't _care if anyone knew she loved me? YES! I knew it even more! Oh, this night can't get better and better, could it? Of course it could! We're in Paris, France, the city of love and lights! She'll love me, and she _does_!

**_'Cause mama, I'm in love with a criminal.._**

**_And this type of love isn't rational, it's phsyical_**

**_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,_**

**_All reason aside, _**

**_I just can't deny, _****_Love the guy.._**

This night does get better! I can't believe that she'll confess like this, with out her knowing I'm watcher her!

_**Mama, I'm in love with a criminal..**_

_**And this type of love isn't rational, it's phsyical**_

_**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,**_

_**All reason aside,**_

_**I just can't deny, Love the guy..**_

Once the song ends, Carmelita turns off her CD player and sits down on the couch, looking terribly depressed about something...was it her confessing her love for me? I didn't know, I stop and listen carfully...

"Oh Sly," She starts, making me get more intressed, "Why can't I just confess my love for you...face-to-face, instead of singing this song almost every night, before I go to bed?" I didn't know she does _this _every time she goes to bed.

She'd just confessed, enough for me to hear, now was the time to answer her cry for me, so I step out of the corner, making her look scared at first, because she didn't hear me. She sits there with a shocked look on her face; before she could try saying something that would hide her emotions, and go up to her and start talking, "Carmelita, " I say as I continue to walk up close to her, "Before you ask me how long I was here; well...I've heard it _all- _I never knew you were such a wondeful singer- but besides _that_, Carm...I love you too, _a lot_!"

After I say that to her, I kiss her passionatly, mkaing her kiss back with the same passion. YES! She _does _love me, it's true; it's _really _true!

I break the kiss and we rub our noses together, making her then smile lovily at me, "I love you, ringtail," She claims, making me laugh. "I know, my love, and...do you love me _this _much?"

She gives me a confused look, until I bend down, revieling a small, back box. I open it, to revieling a dimond engagment ring, making her gasps, covering her mouth with her hands, crying in what looks like joy.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox...will you marry me?" She grabs me and kisses me rough, making me laugh when she was done, "I take _that _as a yes," I asked hopfully, making her smile and nod, "That's a yes, hunny!" She claims.

I slid the ring onto her, then we grin at each other, "So...darling...wanna...start working on...you know..." She grins devilishly at me, "Want a family, huh? Alright then, Mister Cooper, lets start,"

"Oh, after you, Misses Cooper," I say with a lovily, sexy grin as I pick her up bride style and walk towards her bedroom, closing the door behind us.

We made love all night, soon...we would be not only a happily, married couple...but the parents of such cute, little kits of our own- and someday I hope they'll become master thieves as well.

**THE END!**

* * *

**My 1st SlyxCarmelita 1-shot! What did u think? :)**

**Please leave a review! XD**


End file.
